Til Death Do Us Part
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Five years after the Breakfast Club has gone their separate ways, they all meet again at Brian's wedding. After a night of drinking and flirting, two people get swept up in a night of passion. Challenge Response, BenderAllison [Major smut!]


**Title**: 'Til Death Do Us Part…  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: M for language, drug use, and strong sexuality themes  
**Summary**: Just when they didn't think things could get any worse, John and Allison not only have each other to deal with, but a lot of pent up frustrations…  
One is getting married, another is gone, one thinks she has it going on, while the last two just can't stop brewing over drinks.  
**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Breakfast Club, nor shall I ever, sadly.

* * *

**The Challenge**: Bender/Allison relationship  
**Rules**: must be about BENDER and ALLISON (that is obvious); must have one of the two characters playing hard to get; must make mention of the line "When you grow up, your heart dies."  
**Challenge Issuer**: WhenYouGrowUpYourHeartDies

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so this is a challenge response and my first ever smutty one at that, lol. I'll probably be burning red by the time I'm done, so that should be a warning if you are not comfortable with such things. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'**Til Death Do Us Part**

* * *

"And do you, Brian Johnson, take this woman, Michelle Manning, to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" 

Brian stared tearfully across from his beautiful auburn haired bride with a smile on his face. "I do."

Allison sighed woefully as the vow exchange went on; she hated weddings. Not only were they totally unrealistic in her eyes (who the hell wants to wake up to the same routine everyday for the rest of their lives?), but it also painfully reminded her of what - or who rather - she didn't have. The only reason why she had decided to attend was for the groom's sake; they had been friends for way too long for her to have declined him.

She met Brian in her junior year of high school - during a Saturday detention - along with three other people - John, Andrew, and Claire. They each came from a different background - social, financial, cultural, and all - and at first found it hard to adjust to their friendships. For the most part they had gotten past things after a few weeks, save for Andrew's wrestling buddies, Claire's group, John's stoner friends, and Brian's friend Larry Lester. Each group had found at least one person to hate or pick on from their little outside group which did tend to make things difficult. Allison didn't have too many problems with the groups, and that was mostly attributed to the fact that she got along well with Brian and John's friends, she never spoke with Claire's, and Andrew pretty much had kept her hidden from his.

She and Andrew had hit it off well when they first met. He was someone that had strength, interesting opinions, and he gave her security and confidence. In turn, she was able to talk to him when times got tough with his friends, or with his father, and she could also be credited with helping him develop more of a backbone; as tough as he was he sure did have a hard time standing up for himself. It wasn't for that reason though that Andrew had kept their relationship fairly hidden however.

John and Claire had also hit off well at first. He wasn't exactly the self sacrificing type, but he did try to make things work. She on the other hand fell victim to a lot of ridicule and pressure from her friends. Allison knew very well that Claire did care about John a lot, but with the things that her friends said and done to her during that short time that they did date was enough to even make Allison sympathize with Claire. John's friends weren't much nicer to Claire, and often made disgusting innuendos to her and were downright cruel. Both John and Claire would rather break things off than deal with the amount of crap that they did.

Allison never once blamed either of them for it either.

By keeping her relationship with Andrew on a somewhat low profile, it was a lot easier for them to adjust and grow feelings for one another. They would hang out on the weekends at her house because no one was ever around, and they enjoyed movies, dinners, and other things. They had dated for about six months, and he was even the boy that she ended up losing her virginity to. She wouldn't for a second ever deny that she did in fact love him - they had both told each other that they had - which made things a lot worse whenever she did think about him; he was her first real love.

Andy was a senior when they had met - as was Claire - and of course, he had gone off to college after graduation. She knew from the day that she had started dating him that he was leaving, but she didn't let that affect the opportunity. She was a live-life-by-the-moment type of girl, and decided not to let that little fact bother her until it was literally time for him to board the plane. They had both decided to try a long distance relationship - and like most relationships of the type - it just couldn't work.

That was five years ago, and she still had the tendency to think of him when she was lonely; that was probably attributed to the fact that it was _him_ that had promised her that she never had to be alone again.

Claire had also left Shermer, and John had ditched school at the end of the year and took off to Chicago. For her senior year, she had only Brian left to hang on to, and they made an excellent set of friends. He was a little on the naïve side, and she usually had to trick him into doing 'scary things', but he was entertaining company nonetheless. Brian had decided to go to the University of Illinois - which kept him close - and Allison had also decided to move to Chicago. John, Brian, and Allison were able to keep in touch over the years, albeit her contact with John was minimal. As far as she knew, Brian was the only member of their group to keep in touch with everyone which was a little ironic considering he was the only one that had no romantic ties to any of them.

Strong friendship-limited bonds were what brought the members of the Breakfast Club back to a Northbrook country club to watch him get married. If it were John getting married, Allison figured only she and Brian would show up…just like she and Brian were the only ones who had shown up to Claire's wedding two years previous. Brian was the only one that any of them seemed to hold dear anymore.

As great as it was, it sure made for some awkward moments.

She turned in her seat and stared back up at the party leaving the front alter. Michelle was a girl that had gone to their high school, but not someone that Allison had known very well. Claire introduced her to Brian, and they hit it off very well - so well that they both decided to attend the same University. She seemed like a nice girl, and she made Brian very happy, so Allison was happy for them.

Michelle was very pretty; she had long auburn hair that was tied up into a series of complicated swirls and curls, with pieces framing either side of her face. Her dress was a form fitting type that accentuated her curves nicely. Her bridesmaids - who consisted of a sister, a cousin, Claire, and another girlfriend from high school - all wore complimenting dresses in a light shade of lavender. All females in the party held beautiful bouquets of different species of orchids - which was actually Allison's favorite flower; the whole thing was very classy and sophisticated, even if it was pretty clichéd.

Brian and Michelle walked down the aisle arm in arm with tears streaming down their faces and smiles stretched across their features. The entire room was on their feet in applause for them as they exited the building. Allison gave up on her laziness and joined the room in a standing position. The entire group around her was no one that she was familiar with - her guess was that they were college friends and co-workers, or something. She had not spoken with any of them throughout the entire ordeal, and she could easily admit that they made her want to leave. It was bad enough that she was stuck sitting through an overly romantic and cheesy wedding, but it was worse that it was with people who had horrible taste in colognes and perfumes, and people who were way too emotional - crying along with the bride and groom as they announced their vows.

"Before you all leave, I would like to make an announcement!" Called a voice from the front of the room, which Allison could only associate with Diane, Brian's mother. Allison quickly sat back down in her chair and watched the older woman intently. "We'll be leaving for about two hours to take part in wedding party photos and the marriage certificate signing. You can all feel free to leave for that period of time while the club arranges this very room for the reception. We will be reconvening at six o'clock this evening. I hope to see you all there!" She smiled gaily and made her way down the aisle towards her son.

She always was kind of annoying.

Allison looked down at one of her many wrist watches and sighed; the park and lake belonging to the club were very beautiful and she figured that she should take advantage of them to go work on a novel she had been writing for the past few months. Allison never attended any college, and her work at a local film developing shop was not really her ideal occupation. She had taken up writing as a way to express her emotions in a healthy way, and to use her creativity to the best of her ability. She figured that a lonely, late afternoon in the park would help her muse for the time being - and get her mind off of the crap she'd been thinking for the past few hours.

* * *

John Bender exited the club after the two-hour long ceremony. He was not a man who enjoyed weddings - whatsoever - and the extra long one that his friend had put on had left him feeling irritated and antsy. The first thing he was going to do was go sit in his car and roll up a joint.

Just as he pushed the door open however, he was met with a familiar face; a face that he had not seen in almost five years.

"Cherry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He gave her a smirk as he looked her up and down. Her hair was a lot longer than he remembered it being, and she had put on at least fifteen pounds.

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand to him. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, John." She had a friendly, but sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Still, huh? I could believe it." He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on the heels of his feet.

"Believe what you want, but I'm a married woman now. I have eyes _only_ for him." She gave him a forced smile and folded her arms.

John scratched his chin at that. "Oh yeah, that whole one guy-one girl thing…how's that workin' out for ya? You bored yet?"

She shrugged. "It has it's ups and downs."

"That so? Anything I can do to help?" He gave her a cocky smirk, but she only glared back at him.

"I don't know, I might need a baby-sitter for my two children sometime! Are you up for that?" She jutted her hip out to the side as she stood.

He scrunched up his face. "Ah, puppies, huh? Well they're not really my cup of tea, so I think you may be on your own there, princess."

She rolled her eyes at him for what seemed like the millionth time. "They aren't 'puppies', John, grow up."

He pointed to his chest in mock stupidity. "Me? Grow up? Now why the fuck would I want to do that?"

She breathed deeply. "Silly me, asking stupid questions. I would never want to wish such a thing on you."

He grinned. "Well I'm glad that you still care."

"Is everything alright here, honey? Is this…guy…bugging you?" A light haired man approached Claire and placed his hand on the small of her back. John figured that he must be hubby dearest, so he put on his best asshole face.

"Bugging her? Buddy, you wouldn't even know the start of it! See, I have _very_ fond memories of…"

Claire stomped on his foot, causing a sharp pain from the heel that she wore. "John, this is my husband, Edward. Honey, this is…an old friend from high school, John Bender." She smoothed out the front of her dress and gave John an awkward smile. "Edward is an entrepreneur."

John inwardly snorted at that. "Oh yeah? And what do you entrepenuerize?"

Edward gave him a strange look and cleared his throat. "I own a boat repair and part shop."

John raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "Oh…that sounds…interesting."

Claire glared at him. "There are a lot of people in Milwaukee who sail and fish, John."

John nodded his head. "So you live in Milwaukee now? What the hell is so great about fuckin' Milwaukee? I heard that place was a dump!"

Edward cleared his throat nervously. "Well actually my family resides in Milwaukee. Claire insisted that we raise our family there because it was much safer there than Chicago."

"And nicer, with less _creeps_," Claire added in hastily. John could tell that she was past the line of annoyance with him and he inwardly smiled. He always had such an affect on her and he prided himself that he was still a big enough asshole to do it five years later.

"Well I guess if you can't take the heat, you gotta get out of the kitchen, right? I guess some people can't handle the _big_ boys." John shrugged his shoulders.

"Claire! Are you coming? We have to go!" The three adults all turned at the sound of Michelle's voice as the wedding party piled into a stretch limousine waiting at the curb. Claire looked back at John and gave him a forced smile.

"Some of us can't _tolerate_ the heat. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." She turned to leave and kissed her husband on the cheek. She looked at John once more. "It was good to see you again."

John snorted. "I wish I could say it's been a pleasure…" She only rolled her eyes and skipped her way down the club steps and to the parking lot where her ride waited. John sighed and looked at Edward, who was still standing in front of him. "She's a piece of work, huh?"

Edward gave him an odd look before a smile spread across his face. "Say, you don't happen to have a radio show, do you?"

John was taken back. "Uh, yeah, man, but we don't broadcast that far into Wisconsin."

Edward smiled. "On the way into the city a few nights ago you were playing in the evening and doing a call-in special…"

John snorted. "Yeah, we were having an on-air debate about public executions and autopsies…and giving away Metallica tickets."

Edward nodded his head in recognition. "Between you and me, I enjoyed it. Claire was beyond pissed and refused to drive in the car any longer if I kept the station on. I would have listened more if I didn't have to turn it off."

John snorted, not surprised at all. "Well then, I'm glad to know that I've done my job."

"For being an old friend it really did surprise me that she couldn't stand the sound of your voice." Edward gave John's shoulder a friendly punch, much to John's dismay. "But it really was entertaining as hell; I can assure you that you did your job well."

He rolled his shoulders and shook his head. "No, dickweed, I was talking about pissing off America's general public and violating the ears of the bitchy prudes. I'll tell you, Eddie," John grinned as Edward's frown deepened. "I'm glad that it's you and not me."

Edward looked rather annoyed by that point. "What do you mean?"

John shook his head in mock sadness. "I'm glad that you picked up _my_ sloppy seconds; I think you take it like a man, Ed." John turned and began to descend the steps. "Feel free to send me a Christmas card; I'm sure Claire still has the address."

Edward's face began to grow an unnatural shade of red. "I lied! Your show sucks!"

"And I'm sure every other source of entertainment that you aren't _allowed_ to enjoy does too. Have a nice life, asshole!" John walked across the parking lot to his car without turning back again. To say that the man was intolerable would be an understatement for him, and he didn't want to spend another moment standing around with him.

Claire was in a whole other world than John, just like she had always been. He would be lying if he said that he disliked the woman, but there was no doubt in his mind that she drove him crazy. At one point in time they did date - or at least attempted to - but John just couldn't put up with the crap and the baggage that came along with her. She was gorgeous, smart, sexy, and mature, there was no doubt about that, but the fact that their worlds were so different - and so cruel - destroyed any possibility of it ever developing into anything more. He broke it off with her before it became any more trouble and went on his way.

He wasn't the type to pine, and he most certainly wasn't the type to fight for a girl and drop the rest of his life for her. He cared about her - a lot - and maybe, he wasn't very sure, but he may have been in love with her at one point. There was a lot of passion, tension, and chemistry that happened between the two of them, so the short time that they did have together was rather eventful. They had never gone _all the way_, but he had gotten a good show of her on more than one occasion, even one time they had been caught in the act by her overprotective father.

He did miss her after they had broken up, and he did regret a few things that happened between them, but he wasn't the type to let it ruin his life. He was quick to find a girl to _physically_ replace her, and many more after the next one. They hadn't kept in touch after high school, and he only really did see her a few times. She had even invited him to her wedding, in which he didn't dare show up to. Their history would remain history and he was ready to leave it at that.

Five years later however, she had gotten married and squeezed out a few 'puppies' (just like he had predicted to her five years previous), and seemed to have an ordinary but successful life. He on the other hand had just started a position at a local Chicago radio station, lived in a dive, barely paid for his car, and went to bed alone at night. Most of his friends had left the Chicago area for good, or had become nasty drug users and faded away. His parents weren't much company, his sister had taken off to St. Louis, and his brother was also living in some dive over a club in the downtown area of the Windy City. He ended up spending a lot of his time by himself when he wasn't at work, unless of course he decided to wash away his shitty moods at some lowdown dump bar in the city.

Life was interesting to say the least.

He approached his car and unlocked the door, pulling it open and sliding into the driver's seat. He flipped his key in the ignition for access to his tape deck and sat back in his seat. The sound of Metallica's 'Master of Puppets' filled the small space at a loud volume, putting John's irritation temporarily at rest. He pulled a small bag of marijuana from a rip in the lining of his seat and began to roll up a joint.

The only reason he had agreed to come to the wedding in the first place was for Brian. Brian was kind of a dork in high school, and the two of them didn't have much in common, but he was one of John's true friends. Most of the people he hung around with in high school were usually only around for the booze parties, the drugs, or the chicks. Living a lifestyle like the one that he did didn't guarantee him many loyal friends. Brian was different, however. No matter how many bad things John did, or how many mean things he said, Brian always had his back and was there for him when he needed someone.

Brian was _still_ there for him when he needed someone, not that he would ever admit that out loud to anyone.

Brian was there for all of them; he kept in touch with Claire (John figured that was more because of his new bride than anything), as well as Andrew and Allison. Brian was the only one that had the patience, the heart, and the loyalty to deal with all four of them when the shit hit the fan. John respected him for that.

Andrew wasn't really someone that John had learned to trust or like for the most part. They were two pig headed, macho guys that would rather try and one-up the other than have a deep and meaningful conversation. There were a few times back in the day that John and Andrew found something fun to do, hell they had even gotten into a big fist fight behind the school one day and half the school had cheered them on - then afterwards both of them left together and patted one another on the back for allowing each other to take out their anger and frustration on the other.

Allison was a whole other story. She was always nice to him, yet never let her kindness be her downfall. She was street-savvy girl who was almost as reckless and carefree as he himself was. They - for the most part - enjoyed the same music, clothes, scenes, and pranks. They hung around together more often during high school than he ever did with Claire or Andrew, and he never minded her company. The two of them had never gotten into any arguments (that were serious anyways), nor had they ever done anything to hurt or betray the other. Their friendship was a natural and solid one, and he often wondered why they had never kept in contact much after high school. Sure they had the usual get together, or coffee…but never anything special. She was just another friend of the past.

He brought the rolled joint to his lips and inhaled as a small flame lit the end of it. Taking a large breath and closing his eyes, he let the tasty smoke fill his lungs. A large cloud of smoke erupted from his mouth after a few moments, taking the days stress with it. Only a few more hours to go and he would be free from anymore of the cheesy dog shit; he would be crashed out in his hotel room for the night without another thought of weddings or old friends.

* * *

Allison sighed from her table in the reception. Once again, she was seated with Michelle and Brian's college friends and co-workers. She wasn't entirely sure why, but they seemed to have kept her from anyone that would have been remotely familiar to her. Her entire table had swapped cheesy stories over a meat filled dinner (which didn't do much to satisfy her vegetarian hunger) that she did not find amusing at all. There were three couples seated at her table, all of which seemed to have been engaged or newly married; she had never heard so much talk about weddings rings and true love in her entire life.

On the other hand, there was a strange man who sat beside her, and had asked for the leftover food on her plate. Not being someone who normally shared her food with her company, she was weirded out. He had even gone as far as grabbing her thigh when he laughed very hard at another man's joke at their table. They were people who were involved in an entirely different world than her - which made it hard for her to feel welcomed - and she wasn't exactly comfortable.

It also didn't help when Brian, Michelle, and the rest of the wedding party had begun the toasts and had turned the rest of the room into an emotional wreck. Claire was the next person scheduled to stand.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves." She gave a happy smile and turned her attention to her friends. "I first met Michelle when we were both young girls in middle school. We were best friends from the day that we met. I always knew that she would never have any problem getting herself a wonderful man, and it makes me even happier to know that I'm the one responsible for introducing them to one another."

Allison did not join the rest of the party when the room erupted into a fit of giggles at that. Claire continued.

"Brian is a wonderful man. We actually met in detention, of all places. Neither of us were big trouble makers back in high school, so it was a total coincidence that we had landed there on the same day. We made great friendships with one another that day that I just knew would last the rest of our lives."

Allison snorted and tilted her wine glass, emptying the rest of the contents into her mouth. She respected Claire and all, but the speech was a bit much.

"The day that I had the opportunity to introduce the two of them, I didn't want to waste any time. They were both incredibly smart people, well mannered, and beautiful on the inside and out. Brian and Michelle clicked together from the second their gazes locked, and I've never witnessed anything more special." Claire wiped a tear from her eye and raised her glass. "To Brian and Michelle; for you both are the best friends that any person could ask for, and you deserve each other more than anything else life could give. Here is to many wonderful years ahead of you as you start your journey creating a new life and family together. You are the luckiest people in the world, and no one deserves it more."

At that point, everyone clanked their glasses. Michelle and Brian stood up and met Claire with tearful hugs of thanks. They both took a turn wrapping their arms around her and kissing her cheek. The display of affection sent Allison's mood further into her wine glass. After they had returned to their seats, Brian took the opportunity to offer his hand to Michelle, and held it in his as they exchanged loving, tearful, and longing gazes. The sight made Allison want to gag - whether from cheesiness or envy was beside the point.

Brian stood from his seat next and made his way towards the microphone. He smiled as he received many cheers and whistles from the crowd, and he pulled the mic from its stand. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and sharing the most beautiful day of my life with me. Every one of you present is so important to me, and it means a lot. Michelle is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I couldn't wish for more. We both hope that you all enjoyed the ceremony and the dinner." He took a deep breath and raked a hand through his neatly combed hair. "The bar is open - and free, so feel free to help yourselves. If you're drinking, don't drive, okay?" He gave an awkward smile and gazed once again at Michelle. "We'll be enjoying some music tonight, so feel free to dance and have a good time with us in celebration." He replaced the mic as everyone concluded his speech with a round of applause.

Allison was damn happy for the open bar, and made a beeline for it.

* * *

John snorted from his spot on the back wall; Brian just had such a way of making things so dorky. He knew the guy was happy and all, but he had never seen so many emotional people in one room in his whole life. He wasn't really one to put his faith in true and unconditional love, so the speeches were cheesy as hell to him. Especially Claire's speech. He couldn't help but recall something that she had said. _'…so it was a total coincidence that we had landed there on the same day. We made great friendships with one another that day that I just knew would last the rest of our lives.' _Why did she have to go and say shit like that? It was a load of bullshit and they all knew it.

He took the last drink of his rum and coke and shook the empty glass in dismay; he wasn't going to make it through the rest of the night without getting at least ten more into him. He pushed himself from the wall and made his way towards the bar. The reception hall was rather large, and it was large enough to have an actual bar situated with stools, taps, and anything else he could ask for. Luckily for him it was a professional setup rather than an ordinary portable bar used for weddings, so he wouldn't have much waiting to do to get his drinks.

The bartender stood drying out clean beer mugs as he leaned over the counter and pushed his glass towards the older man. "Get me a double Jack Daniels on the rocks." The older man nodded at him and turned towards the bottle rack. John turned to sit on the stool next to him, and that was when he noticed her.

She wasn't wearing what he would consider normal wedding garb, but she looked great in it nonetheless. There was always something about a girl who could wear black at a formal get together (that wasn't a funeral) that he enjoyed. She wore a black corset type top with a knee length, flowing black skirt. Under the skirt he noticed a pair of fishnet tights as well as a pair of mid-calf length Doc Marten boots. She looked great - better than most of the girls that he had seen that they had gone to high school with. She was one of the ones who kept a nice physique.

"So what happened to your hair, crazy?" He smirked at the surprised look on her face when she noticed him.

"Holy, how are you doing?" She gave him a wide smile and leaned over in her seat to pull him in for a hug. "It's been forever…"

He nodded at the bartender as he accepted his drink. "Well, what can I say? But you never answered my question, what did you do to your hair?"

She smiled at him and ran a hand through it. It was a lot shorter than he remembered it being, but still as messy and unkempt as ever. "I got sick of it."

He nodded his head. "It's shorter than mine," He pointed out.

She looked over his hairdo and smiled. "It's the exact same as it was five years ago! I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Whoever said I was lookin' to be in style? I always thought I was a lot sexier when I was doing my own thing." He downed the rest of his drink and placed his glass on the bar. "At least, that's what the ladies used to tell me."

Allison snorted and took the rest of her own shot. "Well if that's the case, then you just keep doing what you're doing."

He rolled his eyes and pointed to his glass, signaling the bartender for a refill. "Oh come on, you agree, don't you?"

She looked him up and down and laughed. "Will it put you to bed tonight if I say yes?"

"That depends," He regarded her with raised eyebrows. "What else do you have in store for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need another drink."

He nodded. "You're tellin' me. Any more of that mushy bullshit goin' on up there and I'm gonna die of uncontrollable barfing."

She smiled at him. "That had to have been the most emotional wedding I've ever been to."

He accepted his new drink from the bartender. "You're telling me. Remind me not to ever go to another one of these things ever again."

She regarded him skeptically for a moment. "Oh come on, there had to have been a reason why you even showed up in the first place. I didn't see you at Claire's wedding, or…"

"And what would've been a good reason for me to show up to _her_ wedding?" He cut her off. "If I would've done that she would've tried to come up with some lame ass excuse to fuck _something_ up. No thanks."

Her eyes softened and she tilted her head to the side. "But you guys were close…"

"Five years ago," John explained. "I'm not going to dwell on three months of my life that happened forever ago. Fuck that, I've got better things to do with my time."

She nodded. "Well I guess that makes sense." She stared down into her glass and shook it around a bit. "She looks miserable, and she's had way too much to drink already."

John cocked an eyebrow and turned in his seat to watch the red head at the wedding party table. She was laughing uncontrollably and dancing with another bridesmaid. John could not see a hint of unhappiness in her, and he wondered if it wasn't really Allison who was the wasted one. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Allison snorted and turned to join him in watching her. "Have you seen her with that guy?"

"Edward?" John asked.

"Yeah," Allison nodded. "It's so easy to see that she's miserable. I can bet you anything that he doesn't make as much money as she would like. In fact, I bet they're in debt." She turned back in her seat and took a sip of her drink. "And she never says much about her kids. I sat a table with a bunch of yuppies who didn't talk about anything else but."

John shrugged. "My parents never bragged about me."

Allison's face softened considerably as she nodded. "Were they happy?"

"Touché," John agreed and straightened up in his seat. "He's kind of a geek anyhow; he's not even allowed to listen to the radio. What kind of asshole lets his wife dictate their life anyways?"

Allison snorted and began to laugh. "Well I hear she's not _that_ bad with him. She just hates _your_ show."

John perked an eyebrow at that. "Is that so? And how would you know about this?"

She smiled. "Well I spoke with her earlier, that's all."

"She asked about me?" John asked incredulously. "Man, she's got a lot of nerve after the shit she pulled with me earlier. Stupid bitch…"

"No, I did." Allison replied slowly. "I was looking for you and asked her if she had seen you. She said she was expecting you to not even show up…"

John didn't say anything to that, and only took what was left in his glass and downed it easily. He quickly gestured for another.

"I like it," Allison stated before digging her face into her glass once more.

John turned to face her, letting a chunk of hair fall over his forehead. "Like what?"

Allison shrugged and adjusted her top. "Your show; it's pretty morbid you know."

John snorted. "That doesn't surprise me. You probably listen to it before you go to bed," When he saw that her face wasn't faltering, he continued. "While you're in the tub…while you're getting changed. Face it; you just like the sound of my voice."

She laughed. "Not as much as you do, John."

John's mouth dropped at that. "Since when do you have such an attitude, huh?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and blew some hair from her eyes. "Since you started flirting with me."

John snorted. "You wish; that's just the alcohol talking, honey."

She gave him a disbelieving look and got herself another round. "Ha! You're even more transparent when you're drunk!"

He leaned back on the stool and scoffed. "I'm not drunk! It takes way more for me…"

She nodded and pounded back another shot. "Is that so? We haven't even been sitting here for more than fifteen minutes and you've already had at least five. You're also a horrible liar."

He snorted. "Yeah that's coming from a professional, right?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I appreciate the compliment."

He didn't reply to that. Instead, something - or someone - rather caught his attention coming through the door towards the bar. It was Andrew Clark, with a blonde knockout on his arm, and a big cocky smile on his face. John groaned.

"What?" Allison asked him. John didn't reply though because by that point Andrew was already standing next to them. John sighed and looked up at him.

"Hey look! It's jockstrap! What do we owe the displeasure?" Allison's eyes widened in a horrifying manner and she didn't turn to look at him. John could feel the stupid, awkward moment coming from miles away.

"Bender," Andy snorted with an arrogant look on his face. "Who's your girlfriend?"

John bit his lip and watched as Allison's face went from uncomfortable to angry. She took a deep breath and turned to look up at Andy. "Sporto."

John watched as Andy's eyes dropped and looked Allison up and down, his body language betraying the stone-face he was portraying. The blonde man licked his lips and nodded his head. "Oh, Allison, how are you?"

Allison didn't say anything; she glanced from Andy to his date, and back to Andy. She folded her arms and blew her hair from her face. "I need another drink."

John would have laughed at her if she was anybody else in the world. She was clearly uncomfortable and Andy only seemed to be reveling in the extra attention; John would have done anything at that moment to be given the opportunity to knock his lights out.

"I just wanted to come over and say hello to you guys; it's been so long, hasn't it?" He smiled at his date. "Alex, I wanted to introduce you to my old friends, John and Allison."

She gave them a bright smile and held her hand out to John. "It's so nice to finally meet you guys! Andy has told me a lot about you." Allison only snorted at that and Bender ignored the girl's outreached hand to bring his attention back to his drink.

"I'm sure he did," John replied. "What _did_ he happen to tell you?" His tone was dark and sarcastic.

She bit her lip and looked at Andy. "Well…"

Before she could finish, Andy intervened. "That's not important right now. We should go say hello to Brian and Michelle before they start their dance. It was nice to see you guys again." Without another glance in John's direction, and a lingering one in Allison's, Andy turned and walked towards the front of the hall with his hand in the small of Alex's back.

"What a fuckin' dink," Bender scoffed and took a long drink. He looked back at Allison who pounded back everything she had left, and ordered four more shots. John raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think you guys were _that_ serious."

She sat stone faced for a few moments before she said anything. "When you grow up, your heart dies," Was all she said. John furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

She looked at him with a sad face. "Do you remember when I said that?"

He nodded his head. "Sure. I also remember fondly when you said that you were a nymphomaniac."

She snorted, but her expression never changed. "Well, I was wrong. Growing up doesn't kill you, people do."

John took a long drink before nodding his head. "Well, I could've told you that."

"I know, you pretty much did. I was stupid for ever believing him." She shook her hand through her hair and pounded back her first of the four shots. "I should've known better than to listen to some richie-yuppie anyhow."

John stole one of her shots and tipped it back quickly, feeling a fast head rush. "Fuck him, Al. It was a long time ago…he's a fuckin' geek anyways."

She laughed at that, and took the third shot before he could steal it too. "I guess. I feel dumb for thinking about it now. It really was a long time ago."

John shrugged. "Maybe you just need to get laid." He snuck the fourth shot past her and tipped it back.

"Are you suggesting something, Bender?" She gave him a lopsided grin and a drunken gaze; she must have been messed up if she was calling him by his last name.

He only shrugged at her. "A little suggestion never hurt."

"Well I don't think so," Allison replied. "I can go as long as I want without sex, and I don't need you suggesting otherwise."

"Is that so?" John challenged.

She glared at him. "It's so."

He laughed at that. "Does that even make any sense at all?"

"I'm telling you that it does, how do you like that?" She jutted her chin out in challenge and stared at him. "And I'm telling you that you look stupid in a tie."

His eyes widened at that and he looked down at the said accessory. "What?! Why?"

She gave him a hazy once over. "I don't know…it makes you look like a doucebag."

His eyes widened further and he tried to refrain from bursting out laughing. "What did I ever do to deserve that? I fuckin' hate these things, and you don't make me feel any better about it."

"Then why don't you just give it to me," She shrugged, looking in all the empty glasses for some more alcohol. "It would probably look better on me."

He ordered himself another drink and laughed at her. "I'm surprised you haven't stolen it yet…" He wasn't even finished his sentence when he felt her warm hands on his neck loosening the material. He made no move to stop her, and only watched her face as she tried to figure out the knot. She really was good looking; she had a very angular face with sharp features, a reckless smile, and a killer set of bedroom eyes.

She pulled the tie from around his neck and began to wrap it around her own. He smirked at her and tipped his new glass back. "You should get in the habit of taking my clothes off and putting them on…they do look much better on you."

She gave him deadpanned look. "You're a pervert."

He nodded. "That's me."

She gave up on the semi-tightened tie and stared at him. "Why did we stop being friends, John? I like you."

"We didn't stop being friends." He bit his lip; he hated sentimental conversations and his fuzzy state of mind didn't help that at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please gather around for the Bride and Groom's first dance. They picked out a lovely song to dance to, and we should all bear witness and celebrate!" The DJ announced over the large speakers surrounding the hall. John rolled his eyes and turned back to his companion at the bar, who was staring at him with a zoned out look on her face.

"I don't want to stay and celebrate," Allison mumbled.

John snorted. "Fuck, me neither." Like he thought dances were cool anyways. Why the hell would he want to stay and listen to Whitney Houston and watch people twirl around in circles?

"Let's leave," Allison suggested, roughly sliding off of her stool and to her feet. She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him off of his stool as well.

John perked his eyebrows at that. "Where do you want to go? It's the middle of the night."

Allison shrugged her shoulders. "Since when do you care?"

John contemplated that and nodded. "I don't really."

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled on him again. "Well, let's go then!" He stood and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and nodded at the bartender. They walked away from bar, with her hand still wrapped around his. John could hear Claire calling for them to join the dance, but he ignored her and walked out of the room with Allison.

* * *

Allison walked to the end of the dock positioned over the lake. She always loved the view that Lake Michigan provided, especially in the summer. In Northbrook, which was located in the North Chicago area, the air was much cleaner, and the shorelines were readily visible for hundreds of feet. She smiled and took a breath of the clean air in; if there was one good thing about country clubs it was private property.

"Why did you wanna come here?" John asked from behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"It's nice looking, quiet…and it's nice outside." She turned back to look at the water.

She heard him approach her from behind and he stood next to her. "It's better than being in cheeseville, I guess."

"Do you ever feel like you just want to get away?" she turned to face him; the lights from the club reflected off of the water and on to his face, allowing her to see every distinguished look he gave her.

He shrugged. "All the time, I guess." He kicked the wooden dock below him. "Who the fuck wants to stay in the same place all the time anyways?"

She nodded. "You don't have to be afraid to admit things, you know."

He gave her an amused look. "I'm not afraid of anything."

She smiled at him; his eyes were glossed over and his smile was lazy, which indicated to her that he was completely intoxicated. "Are you sure about that?"

He shook his hair from his face. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Sure, but that doesn't mean that you aren't lying."

He stared at her for a few moments before gently grabbing the tie around her neck. "I thought you said that I was a bad liar? That I was 'transparent'?"

She felt him moving his body closer to hers so she gave him a grin. "You are." She pulled his hands off of the tie around her neck and gave him a shove over the edge of the dock, sending him spilling into the lake. She laughed loudly as he came back to the surface and shook his sopping wet hair from his face.

"You did not just do that," He muttered. He watched her with an amused grin on his face as she doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, I think I did," She sat down on the edge of the dock and removed the heavy boots from her feet. He swam over towards her legs and tugged at the ends of her stockings, so that the thigh-high elastics rolled down the length of her legs. When he got them completely off, he balled them up and tossed them back at her.

"Nice wedding outfit; you look like a witch," He joked.

She laughed and kicked water in his direction. "That was the look I was going for, actually." She watched him as he tread water beneath her. "How's the water?"

He shrugged. "Its okay, I guess. There's fish, so that's good."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is that good?"

He grinned. "They'll suck on ya."

"Ha!" She laughed. "I think that may be considered bestiality on your part."

"Don't bash it until you try it, huh," He cracked a grin at her before grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her into the water with him.

"Aw, my clothes!" She screeched as she struggled to catch her breath. The cooler temperature of the water shocked her body, so she began to tread.

"Oh, poor baby is worried about her clothes. That's what you get for stealing mine." He splashed water at her. She splashed him right back and laughed.

"I guess I can't go back into the club now; what a pity." She held her breath and dunked herself under the water completely, swimming a few feet away from him and enjoying the summer night swim. She re-emerged and grinned as she watched him climb out of the water and onto the dock. His dress shirt (which wasn't that dressy considering it was off-white and the sleeves were torn off above the elbow), was hanging off of him and almost see through, giving her a good view of his abdomen. He pushed his hair back so that it looked almost slicked, and he removed his running shoes to dump the water out.

"Well don't worry, I'm not going back either. It's not like anyone will miss us." She swam back towards him at the dock and tread water below him.

"You believe that?"

He nodded and offered her a hand. "I know that." She grabbed his hand and pulled herself back up onto the dock. Her skirt was clinging to her legs, and her hair was in her eyes. She grinned up at him.

"I think I'm going to go to my hotel room and get changed."

He smiled at her and shrugged. "Are you sure? You don't look all that bad sopping wet, you know"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure; I don't want to get eaten alive by mosquitoes." She rang out her skirt as best as she could and collected her boots. "Did you get a room at the country club too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I guess I should be one of those nice people and walk you up there so that you don't get kidnapped on the way. There are a lot of weird people out there."

She snorted. "Like you?"

He laughed at that. "Well now I don't think I'm going to do anything nice for you, you don't deserve it." He folded his arms and pretended to ignore her. "We all know that you are way fuckin' weirder than I am."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, grabbing him by the elbow. "Okay, okay, I apologize; feel free to be a gentleman and carry my boots for me."

They began to walk towards the hotel on the opposite side of the country club from the wedding party. John grabbed her boots from her hand without saying a word to her, and inwardly it made Allison laugh; she had never seen him do 'gentlemanly' things for anyone before, and she was eating it up. She figured that his behavior was based solely on the fact that he was wasted. She wasn't complaining though; he made great company and she missed hanging out with him like they used to all of the time. He was one of the friends that she had in high school that she could just hang out with in silence and have fun with. They understood each other on a completely different level than any of the other members of the Breakfast Club could ever understand.

When they reached the foyer to the hotel he turned to her. "Uh, where the hell are we going?"

She bit her lip and realized that she didn't have her bag with her. "Uh, I don't even have my keycard."

He perked an amused eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Oh well."

She stomped her foot and stared at him. "Oh well? I need to get into my room!"

He laughed and turned on his heel towards the hallways. She stomped after him and walked next to him, watching as he pulled a plastic keycard from his pocket and popped it into a door that was only about seven down the hall from the foyer. He watched her intently and gestured towards the door. "You can come in here."

"I'm wet," She pointed out.

He shrugged. "I have a shirt you can wear, no big deal." He pushed the door open and grinned at her. "I already told you that you look good in my clothes."

She rolled her eyes and pretty much stumbled into his room. It was a lot bigger and nicer than hers was. His had a TV and a balcony, while hers only had a lamp, a single bed, and a bathroom. She stood in the middle of the room and stared at him as he walked in unbuttoning his shirt. The wet fabric left his skin looking tight and covered in goose bumps. His nipples were hard and erect, and the wet hair leading from his bellybutton to under his pants shimmered in the light. Her throat tightened when she caught herself staring at him that way and even more so when she realized that he had too.

He grinned and peeled the shirt completely off and tossed it towards the floor. He zipped open the duffle bag on his bed and went rummaging through its contents until he came out with a black Guns N' Roses t-shirt and tossed it to her. She stared at the shirt in her hands and held it at her side as John continued to wander through his bag. His pants were barely hugging his hips anymore as the wet fabric weighed them down.

He looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him and again skimmed her eyes down his body. "Yeah, I'm just deciding."

He perked an eyebrow at her and turned his body so that he was fully facing her. His arms folded over his chest. "What are you trying to decide?" He licked his lips and his eyes danced with mischief as he stared her down.

She tossed the t-shirt he gave her to the floor and gave him a seductive smile. "Whether your clothes look better on you, me…or the floor."

He dropped the items from his hands to the ground and swallowed. "Is that so?"

She nodded and took a few steps towards him, closing the distance. "Yeah. At first I thought it was you, and then I realized otherwise…" She lifted her hand upwards toward his chest and drew a line down it with her finger.

He grabbed her hand and held it on his chest as he stared at her eyes. "I could've sworn you were payin' more attention to me than you were the clothes…" He dipped his head down so that he was closer to her, his wet hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes.

"And if I was?" She breathed.

He smirked. "I can assure you that I'm _a lot more_ interesting than an article of clothing."

Allison grinned at him and tilted her head up to meet his lips. It was pensive and hesitant at first, almost as if she only wanted to try him out. The taste of whiskey was strong on his lips, so she felt a little more compelled to taste him. She felt him trace the outline of her lips with his tongue, almost as though it was waiting for an invite inside. She opened her mouth slowly, meeting his tongue with hers and started a fast, chaotic game of tag.

He reached his arms out to her hips and grabbed them roughly, pulling them towards his own in a frenzied motion. She could almost feel the excitement pulsating through his body as he held her, and it only aroused her more. She grabbed a large handful of his hair and twisted it between her fingers.

After a few moments of passionate kissing he stopped and rested his forehead on hers, obviously trying to catch his breath. His eyes flickered open and he stared into hers. "You taste amazing…"

A sly grin stretched across her face and she grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling him down to bed with her. "There's more where that came from, you know."

John smirked and shook a wet strand of hair from his eyes. "You are as freaky as you look, aren't you?" He snaked his hands behind her back and began to play with the drawstrings of her corset. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her face and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Why don't we find out?" She asked, just as he was able to get the back undone.

He slid the garment from her waist and pushed it to the floor. She caught his eyes glued to her body as she laid topless next to him, and it gave her a burst of confidence that she hadn't felt in a long time. She pushed his hair gently back from his face and pulled him in for another kiss as she worked away at his pants. This time the kisses were a lot more forceful and passionate; she knew what she wanted from him now, and she wanted to get it.

She had known him for so long now and it just occurred to her that he could possibly be vulnerable just like anyone else. For so long he acted like a tough guy with no passionate emotions or cares; he acted as if he were made of stone. Now she could taste the desperation and longing on his lips - the desperation and longing he felt for her at that very moment.

He snaked his hands under her skirt and began to tug forcefully on her panties. At the same time, she pushed his pants and boxer shorts down as far as she could reach, letting him kick the rest off himself. She was pleasantly surprised at what she saw; his cock was long, hard, and strong…just the sight made her feel warm and moist in anticipation.

He pushed her up further on the bed without breaking contact with her lips. He gently kissed her a few times on the lips until he moved down to her chin and neck; he sucked and licked making her moan in delight. She traced his back with her fingernails, arching her own body closer into his. He took that as an open invitation to move further down, and began to suck on her breasts. She moaned louder that time. "John…"

He pretty much purred at the sound of his name, opening his eyes to make contact with hers for the first time since they had removed their clothing. They were dark pools, completely glazed over - with what she guessed was a combination of lust and alcohol. "John…"

He licked his lips. "Yeah?"

She breathed heavily and smiled. "Fuck me."

He didn't have to be told twice; a smirk the size of China spread over his face and he pushed her skirt up around her waist. He hooked an arm underneath of her knee and bent her leg forward as he entered her. He started off tauntingly; entering her slowly and enjoying the moist warmth of her parts. He threw his head back and moaned as he pumped his hips forward so that he fully entered her. Allison arched her back at the contact and a long moan escaped her lips.

They found a rhythm and began to rock on each other; he would nearly pull out completely before quickly thrusting himself back inside of her again. Allison grabbed his neck and pulled him down towards her; she wanted to feel the warmth of his body all over hers; to feel their bodies slide as the sweat began to fall from them. He smelled so manly at that moment - a mixture of whiskey, smoke, and old spice deodorant. She rubbed her nose through his hair, taking in every bit of scent she could.

He pushed a hand down on her hip as he became more rigorous with his thrusting; his face contorted with pleasure and his wet hair continuously slapped against his forehead - the sight made Allison lose total control, and she lost herself into a climax; John, after realizing that she had an orgasm, thrust into her one last time as he too came. His breathing labored, and he fell forward on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. At that moment, she felt a wave of affection for him that just made her feel extremely emotional. He reached his arms up and held her as well. "John?"

He looked at her and pushed her hair from her eyes. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thank you." He didn't reply; he just rested his head on hers and hugged her until he fell asleep.

* * *

John woke up groggily, feeling a massive pain tremor through his head as if he had been involved in a high speed collision the previous night. It took him a few moments to gather his bearings and remember where he was. Brian's wedding had been the previous day, and he had rented a hotel room for the evening so that he wouldn't have to worry about finding a designated driver to get him back into the city.

He drank _a lot_ of fucking booze the previous night.

He groaned and grabbed his head and rolled over, letting his arm flop over to the other side of the bed. It was still warm, but there was no body there.

He was pretty sure that there was a body there when he had fallen asleep.

Allison; he wasn't sure how the hell it happened, but they had hooked up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and finally opened them, and squinted in pain as the sun from the window burned his still sensitive retinas. "Fuck…" He muttered. He let his head fall back down on his pillow until he heard a small squeak.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her a few seconds later.

She stood in the middle of the floor with only her black underwear on, and a t-shirt clutched to her chest to cover her breasts. She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights and swallowed. "I was just looking for my stuff."

John rubbed his face and looked at the clock; it only read eight am. "Why?"

She shrugged and clutched the t-shirt tighter. "I figured Mr. Drunken-One-Night-Stand-Man would like to wake up alone. I'll be outta here in a few minutes…"

He sat up trying to comprehend what she said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He was confused now; why was she leaving him already?

She stared at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. "I know that what happened last night only happened because we were trashed…"

She thought it was all a mistake. He fell back into his pillow and threw his arm over his face. He was almost positive that he had never told her that it was a mistake, nor did he think that he had told her that he wanted her gone by morning. They had an excellent night at the party and the lake…and an even better time in his bed, so why was she calling him a mistake?

He removed his arm from his face and just stared at her. "I _did not_ bring you up here last night for you to run away and call me a mistake."

Her face softened considerably and she stood dumbly in front of him. "I don't want to screw anything up."

John snorted and sat up again. "What are you going to screw up? The only thing I'm hoping you screw is me, if that's okay." He watched her face as she bit back a laugh. She dropped the shirt to the floor and sat on the edge of his bed watching him.

"I didn't think it was a mistake," She admitted.

He nodded silently at her and pulled her towards him by the arm until she was lying next to him. She gave him a shy smile and pulled the blankets up around herself. In return, he could only smirk at her. "I don't make mistakes."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a cocky bastard, you know that?"

"And by _cocky_ you mean what?" He gave her a mischievous grin and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled back at him.

"Let's not start that talk again."

He perked an eyebrow at her. "Why not? You afraid?"

She pulled back a few inches and scoffed. "Is that supposed to be some kind of challenge?" He grinned at the fact that she fell for his bait, and reached around her to massage her butt.

"Take it however you want." She smiled at him and pulled his head towards hers for another chaste kiss. They both stared into each other's eyes before they burst out laughing.

"Look who's being a little mushy cheeseball now!"

_**The End**_

* * *

- Both Michelle (Brian's bride) and Alex (Andy's date) can be found in my story 'Since You're Gone'

**A/N**: And that's all she wrote! That's the first time I have ever written anything smutty like that, so I am a bit self conscious about it. I hope that you all enjoyed this; I know I enjoyed doing a BenderAllison again. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!


End file.
